


but oh i love your history (and i can taste it)

by theformerone



Series: MultiSaku Month 2018 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hinata POV, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: Sakura speaks in a language that Hinata has only heard in whispers. Hinata learns how to speak it right back.MultiSaku Month Day 5: SakuHinasequel to'native tongue'





	but oh i love your history (and i can taste it)

**Author's Note:**

> title lifted (and slightly altered) from Native Tongue by Paramore

The words are sweet when they come from Sakura's mouth. She says them like they're precious things instead of simple language, instead of relics of the days when Hinata was too frightened, too insecure, too hidden to say them out loud. 

Sakura says them when her mouth is wrapped around Hinata's nipple, her teeth teasing at the puckered skin there. She hums them as she drags an ice cube between Hinata's breasts in a straight line down toward her navel. Whispers them in Hinata's ear when she's blindfolded, slowly tying back her wrists with a piece of fine black silk. 

She says them when she reads aloud from an Oshibana novel, and the book dictates what Hinata gets to do to herself while Sakura watches. Sakura says those words with her thumb pressed against Hinata's clit, two fingers slick and hot inside while Hinata writhes, trying to press down and up at the same time for more blessed friction. 

She says them in several voices when she summons a clone or two, sometimes three, so that Hinata cannot focus between their words and their mouths and the joy of coming undone once, twice, three times, too many to count. 

She says it teasingly, sweetly, lovingly as she settles between Hinata's thighs and presses the tip of the dildo against her entrance. She says it when she thrusts inside too slowly, maddening Hinata on purpose. 

Hinata likes it best when Sakura says it when  _she's_ the one coming undone. 

She likes the way Sakura shudders when she sits on Hinata's face, the way she tugs at Hinata's hair and makes those soft little 'ah, ah,  _ah'_ sounds in the back of her throat. She likes the way Sakura bites her lip around those words when Hinata visits her at work and licks at her pussy through her panties underneath her desk. 

She loves it when Sakura says it when her voice is so high she's screeching, the way she only does when they're huddled in Sakura's apartment. She loves it when Sakura mumbles it over apologies and 'We can't here's when they're in Hinata's rooms in the Hyūga compound. She loves how shy Sakura gets when they're in Hinata's space, how unbidden she is when she's on her own turf. 

She makes Sakura say it when they're on missions, diplomatic ones especially. When the best medic in the world and the sister to the Hyūga clan head are asked to go across the world for press tours and the like. She likes to hang her mouth close to Sakura's ear when she fucks into her in fancy hotels, even better on the road, likes to watch Sakura's back arch and bow, her throat bared so Hinata can kiss a trail of fire along it. 

Or even lazy in the early morning before Sakura has to leave for a shift in the hospital. 

"Shishi," Sakura gasps, head bent over, her pink hair a pretty halo around her face. 

Hinata looks up from where her lips are buried in Sakura's cunt. Hazy green eyes look down, and Hinata loves the flush across Sakura's cheeks. 

"Shishi, come  _on_."

She wiggles, trying to press forward, but Hinata keeps a hand on Sakura's knees to keep her at bay. She knows Sakura is close, has been close since she woke up. Sakura is always game in the morning, and if she doesn't wake up rubbing her thighs together, she certainly doesn't mind when Hinata kisses her awake. 

Hinata breathes in the thick scent of her, hums against the soft folds of Sakura's labia. She uses two fingers to pinch lightly around Sakura's clit, and she rubs just light enough to make Sakura bite down on her bottom lip. 

Her chest is still peppered with evidence of last night, little bruises the color of her red qipao or dark as Hinata's hair. Hinata is aware her throat is in much the same state; Sakura loves her throat, and Hinata loves Sakura's chest. 

" _Shishi."_

She says it in her Godaime's apprentice voice, the commanding one that never works on Hinata in bed unless she's receiving more than she gives. She's trying tactics now, and it makes Hinata smile because she knows it means she'll get to here that word, those words in just a little more time. 

She replaces her tongue with her fingers and thrusts inside of Sakura, and closes her lips around Sakura's clit. It's the right thing to do. Sakura's knees try to snap shut around Hinata's shoulders, and Hinata allows it. Sakura bunches her fingers into Hinata's dark hair and she mewls, her cunt starting to twitch around Hinata's fingers. 

Hinata grazes her teeth just-so against Sakura's clit, curls her fingers as she spreads them inside of her, and it's enough and Sakura cries out, bowing forward, hands falling to Hinata's shoulders. Her nails dig fine half moons into the skin, and Hinata licks on and on as Sakura clenches, squeezing hard around Hinata's fingers. 

"Ah, ah," she murmurs, hissing just a bit as Hinata retracts her fingers and her mouth. 

Hinata presses her cheek to the soft skin of Sakura's inner thigh, and Sakura laughs breathlessly down at her. 

"Shishi," Sakura says, smiling in that kind, knowing way, still glowing. "I'm pretty sure you're a lesbian."

Hinata beams, mouth still wet, and she raises herself until she can kiss the taste of Sakura back into her mouth. Sakura giggles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Hinata as they fall back into bed. 

It used to be such a dirty word. An ugly one. A frightening one. Now, it's one Hinata loves to hear, loves to be called in sweet tones like this one. In teasing ones, in breathless, desperate ones. It used to be a word that made her feel sick. 

Now it's her favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> shishi means lion, and it's sakura's pet name for hinata


End file.
